"Conscreed" is an art term for brackets used in combination with spanners or rails, normally pipes, used for smoothing concrete to a defined plane after the concrete has been poured onto a substrate, in particular, a metal deck. In the operation, rails positioned by two or more conscreeds and spaced in parallel, form a zone which serves as a guide over which one strikes poured concrete to the predetermined plane.
As shown in FIG. 1, a typical application is in the construction of the floors of multi-story building where the floor base is a corregated metal deck on which conscreed-supported pipe rails serve as a guide by which to determine the plane of the poured concrete when a strike is made over the rails which define a predetermined plane. As illustrated, the plane itself is determined by using conscreeds 10 in cooperation with rail (pipe) 12 to position the rail or pipe at a predetermined level from the surface of substrate 14. The conscreed currently in use is depicted in FIG. 2. To adjust the elevation of the pipe, loop 16, formed by brackets 18 and 20, requires loosening nuts 20, driving bolts 22 inward or outward of nuts 24 to raise or lower the pipe, then retightening nuts 20 to lock the conscreened rail in position prior to pouring of the concrete.
The system shown in FIG. 2 requires considerable effort to adjust and is overly time-consuming.
The present invention is directed to a more simplified bracket which is easier to adjust, reducing the time required to create the plane at which the concrete will be laid at a predetermined level.